Cool Warmth
by Zefie Kirasagi
Summary: Post-game fluff between two young lovers in the city of winds. Follows the best ending of DotNW/KoR. Review please.


Post-game, about a month after. Follows the best ending, spoilers abound. Just fluffy young love, hinted Colloyd and Gesea if you squint. And if you miss the EmilXMarta, get glasses.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or it's sequel, Dawn of the New World, and I don't want to because I think Namco did a masterful job on them all by itself, particularly ToS2.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Asgard certainly had grown warmer in the last six months; that much Marta could tell. The last time she'd been here was during the journey, early on. Before almost everything. Before meeting any of the Heroes of Regeneration. Before fighting any serious battles with the Vanguard, or Richter, or even Lloyd.

When she and Emil had barely known each other. And now they were so…close. But even that wasn't a good enough word for what she could feel.

After the journey had come to its close, it was assumed the group would slowly part ways again, but not everyone was separated; Lloyd and Colette were traveling together now, while Zelos and Sheena had become ambassadors of Tethe'alla to the Vanguard remnants, offering them the option for peace and a return into society as opposed to prison terms. Raine and Genis had planned to return here to Asgard, as Raine still wanted to study the ruins beneath the dais. Presea, with the restoration of her hometown of Ozzette complete, had chosen to accompany the two half-elves to the city, much to the stuttering delight of the younger of the sage siblings.

The night was cool, but not chilly or frigid in the least – rather, the breeze was pleasant on the top of the stone dais, north of the town, where Marta now stood. She and Emil were staying at the city inn, having traveled there with Genis, Raine, and Presea. Marta had been unable to fall asleep, and so, after a short walk, she'd come here to the dais, still dressed in her long nightgown; the only part of her normal wardrobe that she'd chosen to wear were the flowers in her hair.

The wind blew again gently and Marta closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the soft breath of the air on her exposed arms and bare feet, her hair floating lightly to one side in the breeze.

Her thoughts flowed with the wind, remembering the first time she'd come here with Emil. Plenty had happened then, but she still held closest onto the memory of the wind trying to carry her away, when Emil had grabbed her hand firmly with both of his, keeping her anchored to the ground through his body and strength. She'd kept her hand in his until they were safe from the wind, and she'd always remembered that warmth.

She was…so lucky, to have met Emil. It seemed like all they'd done was grow closer during the journey, until the only way to get closer was to touch. And then in Altamira, they'd shared that night together, in peace, quiet, warmth, and…love.

A few quiet footsteps sounded behind Marta and she turned. Emil was stepping onto the dais, fully dressed in the outfit he'd worn through much of the journey as a Knight of Ratatosk, his sword clasped at his waist. Even after the journey, he'd vowed to always be ready to protect her at any time, and it looked like he was already thinking on that promise.

As he approached, Emil spoke quietly. "Out for some fresh air?" he said with a smile.

"Mmhmm. The night breeze is so cool here, but it's not unpleasant." Marta responded, closing her eyes and spinning about slightly on the spot, enjoying another small gust.

As she spun, she lost her balance for a quick second and stumbled, falling into Emil's outstretched arms, her head against his chest and arms around his waist. Emil seemed to sigh, before asking, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Marta straightened up, but didn't pull away from Emil, instead moving closer to lean into a hug, her head on his shoulder. Emil's arms slipped around her waist and he held her to him, nuzzling her neck like a contented pet. Marta shivered slightly at the feel of a short breath of warm air from Emil's lips as he brushed by her neck.

"S-Sorry." Emil stuttered quickly as he felt her tense up, loosening his grip, but Marta only pulled far enough away to look into his green eyes with a smile. "You don't have to be so shy around me, Emil. I mean we are…" she faltered, blushing a bit. "We are…erm…well, what are we? We're not exactly going out, but we love each other…so what would you…"

She stopped as Emil reached up a hand and cupped her chin slightly, leaning in slowly, capturing her suddenly surprised and perhaps slightly fearful gaze as he pressed his lips against hers. Marta squeaked slightly – they'd only kissed twice before, once in Altamira and once in Palmacosta a month ago, and both times had been Marta initiating the kiss; Emil had never done it before. But soon she melted into him, enjoying the warmth that spread through her body from her fingertips to her toes. The kiss was still uncertain from both of them; firm but not demanding, lips closed but loose, in case either of them tried anything deeper. But shyness still was the leading element, and soon they pulled away, each blushing in a perfect match, still holding each other in a loose embrace.

Emil spoke first. "Was that…alright? I don't know much about doing that so…"

Marta smirked slightly, replying in her playful tone, "We'll have plenty of time to work on that."

The two stayed there for several more seconds before another breeze, this one decidedly cooler than before, zipped by, floating Marta's nightgown several feet higher than her ankles and forcing her to break the embrace to hold it down, blushing madly. She looked up at Emil, now stuttering herself awkwardly. "Y-you didn't s-see anything…r-right?"

Emil held up his hands defensively, managing out, "N-no! Uhm…maybe? A teensie bit? B-But I didn't mean to!" He cringed, eyes squinted shut, half expecting Marta to slap him.

Instead, he felt her pull close to him in another close, albeit sideways, embrace. He opened his eyes to see her on his right. "We should probably head back to the inn now, it's getting colder. I'll just have to stay closer to you to keep my nightgown held down." She said, half serious and half nervous. Emil offered her a gentle smile and put his arm around her, and the two began their walk back towards the inn.

The soft wind blew a last breath on the couple, mixing the cool air with the warmth of love and contact. The few clouds overhead broke for a moment to let the moon shine through onto the two lovers, and, if for only that brief moment, the winds of Asgard were silent.

Only the sounds of footsteps, rustling cloth, and beating hearts could be heard.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hope you enjoyed my little contribution to ToS2! Leave a review at the door please!


End file.
